familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
July 30
Events *1419 - First Defenestration of Prague. *1502 - Christopher Columbus lands at Guanaja in the Bay Islands off the coast of Honduras during his fourth voyage. *1608 - At Ticonderoga (now Crown Point), Samuel de Champlain shoots and kills two Iroquois chiefs. This was to set the tone for French-Iroquois relations for the next one hundred years. *1619 - In Jamestown, the first representative assembly in the Americas, the House of Burgesses, convenes for the first time. *1629 - An earthquake in Naples, Italy kills 10,000 people. *1729 - Baltimore is founded. *1733 - First Freemasons lodge opened in what will become the United States. *1756 - Bartolomeo Rastrelli presents the newly-built Catherine Palace to Empress Elizabeth and her courtiers. *1825 - Malden Island discovered. *1863 - Indian Wars: Chief Pocatello of the Shoshone tribe signs the Treaty of Box Elder, promising to stop harassing the emigrant trails in southern Idaho and northern Utah. *1864 - American Civil War: Battle of the Crater - Union forces attempt to break Confederate lines by exploding a large bomb under their trenches. *1866 - New Orleans's Democratic government ordered police to raid an integrated GOP meeting, killing 40 people and injuring 150. *1930 - In Montevideo, Uruguay win the first Football World Cup. *1932 - Olympic Games: The Games of the X Olympiad open in Los Angeles. * 1932 - Walt Disney's Flowers and Trees, the first Academy Award winning cartoon and first cartoon short to use Technicolor, premieres. *1945 - World War II: Japanese submarine I-58 sinks the USS Indianapolis, killing 883 seamen. *1953 - Rikidōzan holds a ceremony announcing the establishment of the Japan Pro Wrestling Alliance. *1954 - Elvis Presley makes his debut as a public performer. *1956 - A Joint resolution of the U.S. Congress is signed by President Dwight D. Eisenhower, authorizing "In God We Trust" as the U.S. national motto. *1965 - US President Lyndon B. Johnson signs the Social Security Act of 1965 into law, establishing Medicare and Medicaid. *1969 - Vietnam War: US President Richard M. Nixon makes an unscheduled visit to South Vietnam and meets with President Nguyen Van Thieu and with U.S. military commanders. *1971 - Apollo program: Apollo 15 Mission - David Scott and James Irwin on Apollo Lunar Module module, Falcon, land with first Lunar Rover on the moon. * 1971 - An All Nippon Airways Boeing 727 and a Japanese Air Force F-86 collide over Morioka, Japan killing 162. *1974 - Watergate Scandal: US President Richard M. Nixon releases subpoenaed White House recordings after being ordered to do so by the United States Supreme Court. *1975 - Jimmy Hoffa disappears from the parking lot of the Machus Red Fox restaurant in Bloomfield Hills, a suburb of Detroit, at about 2:30 p.m. He is never seen or heard from again. *1980 - Vanuatu gains independence. *1990 - The first Saturn automobile rolls off the assembly line. *1997 - Eighteen lives are lost in the Thredbo Landslide in New South Wales, Australia. * 2002 - The accounting law referred to as "The Sarbanes Oxley Act" was signed into law by United States President George W. Bush. *2003 - In Mexico, the last 'old style' Volkswagen Beetle rolls off the assembly line. *2006 - World's longest running music show Top of the Pops broadcast for the last time on BBC Two. The show had aired for 42 years. * 2006 - At least 28 Lebanese civilians, including 16 children, were killed when Israel Air Force attacked a building in Qana in what is called the Second Qana massacre. *2007 - John Brumby becomes Premier of Victoria following the resignation of Steve Bracks. Births *1511 - Giorgio Vasari, Italian painter and architect (d. 1574) *1549 - Ferdinando I de' Medici (d. 1609) *1641 - Regnier de Graaf, Dutch physician and anatomist (d. 1673) *1751 - Maria Anna Mozart, Austrian musician (d. 1829) *1763 - Samuel Rogers, English author (d. 1855) *1818 - Emily Brontë, English novelist (d. 1848) *1855 - Georg Wilhelm von Siemens, German industrialist (d. 1919) *1857 - Thorstein Veblen, American economist (d. 1929) *1859 - Henry Simpson Lunn, English humanitarian (d. 1939) *1863 - Henry Ford, American industrialist (d. 1947) *1872 - Princess Clémentine of Belgium (d. 1955) *1881 - Smedley Butler, American Marine general (d. 1940) * 1889 - Vladimir Zworykin, Russian physicist (d. 1982) *1890 - Casey Stengel, American baseball manager (d. 1975) *1893 - Fatima Jinnah, Pakistani Mother of the Nation (d. 1967) *1895 - Wanda Hawley, American actress (d. 1963) *1898 - Henry Moore, English sculptor (d. 1986) *1899 - Gerald Moore, English pianist (d. 1987) *1901 - Alfred Lépine, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 1955) *1904 - Salvador Novo, Mexican writer (d. 1974) *1909 - C. Northcote Parkinson, English historian (d. 1993) *1910 - Edgar de Evia, American photographer (d. 2003) *1914 - Lord Killanin, Irish IOC president (d. 1999) *1916 - Dick Wilson, American actor (d. 2007) *1919 - Berniece Baker Miracle, half-sister of Marilyn Monroe *1921 - Grant Johannesen, American pianist (d. 2005) *1922 - Henry W. Bloch, American co-founder of H&R Block *1925 - Alexander Trocchi, Scottish writer (d. 1984) * 1925 - Jacques Sernas, French actor *1926 - Christine McGuire, American singer (The McGuire Sisters) *1927 - Victor Wong, American actor (d. 2001) *1928 - Eunice Muñoz, Portuguese actress * 1928 - Joe Nuxhall, American baseball player and sportscaster (d. 2007) *1929 - Sid Krofft, Canadian children's television producer *1933 - Edd Byrnes, American actor *1934 - Bud Selig, American Commissioner of Baseball *1935 - Ted Rogers, English comedian and game show host (d. 2001) *1936 - Buddy Guy, American guitarist and singer * 1936 - Infanta Pilar of Spain *1938 - Hervé de Charette, French politician *1939 - Peter Bogdanovich, American film director * 1939 - Eleanor Smeal, American feminist *1940 - Pat Schroeder, American politician * 1940 - Clive Sinclair, English entrepreneur and inventor *1941 - Paul Anka, Canadian singer and composer *1943 - Henri-François Gautrin, Quebec politician *1945 - David Sanborn, American saxophonist *1946 - Neil Bonnett, American race car driver (d. 1994) *1947 - William Atherton, American actor * 1947 - Jonathan Mann, AIDS activist (d. 1998) * 1947 - Arnold Schwarzenegger, Austrian-born American actor, bodybuilder, and 38th Governor of California *1948 - Jean Reno, Moroccan-born French actor *1949 - Duck Baker, American guitarist *1950 - Frank Stallone, American singer and actor *1954 - Ken Olin, American actor *1956 - Delta Burke, American actress * 1956 - Réal Cloutier, Canadian ice hockey player * 1956 - Anita Hill, American author *1957 - Clint Hurdle, American baseball player and manager * 1957 - Nery Pumpido, Argentine footballer * 1957 - Rat Scabies, English drummer (The Damned) *1958 - Kate Bush, English singer/songwriter * 1958 - Daley Thompson, English decathlete *1961 - Laurence Fishburne, American actor * 1961 - Richard Linklater, American filmmaker *1962 - Alton Brown, American television host and chef *1963 - Lisa Kudrow, American actress * 1963 - Chris Mullin, American basketball player *1964 - Vivica A. Fox, American actress * 1964 - Jürgen Klinsmann, German footballer and manager * 1964 - Alek Keshishian, Lebanese-born American film director *1968 - Robert Korzeniowski, Polish athlete * 1968 - Sean Moore, Welsh drummer (Manic Street Preachers) *1969 - Simon Baker, American actor *1970 - Christopher Nolan, English film director *1971 - Tom Green, Canadian comedian and actor * 1971 - Christine Taylor, American actress *1973 - Markus Naslund, Swedish ice hockey player * 1973 - Sonu Nigam, Indian singer/actor *1974 - Hilary Swank, American actress * 1974 - Radostin Kishishev, Bulgarian footballer * 1974 - Jason Robinson, English Rugby Union Player *1975 - Graham Nicholls, English artist * 1975 - Cherie Priest, American writer *1977 - Jaime Pressly, American actress *1977 - Ian Watkins, Welsh singer (Lostprophets) *1979 - Graeme McDowell, Northern Irish golfer *1980 - Sara Anzanello, Italian volleyball player *1981 - Nicky Hayden, American motorcycle racer * 1982 - Yvonne Strahovski, Australian actress *1983 - Sean Dillon, Irish footballer *1984 - Gabrielle Christian, American actress * 1984 - Kevin Pittsnogle, American basketball player *1985 - Daniel Fredheim Holm, Norwegian footballer *2002 - Prince Hridayendra of Nepal, Nepalese royal Deaths * 578 - Jacob Baradaeus, Bishop of Edessa * 579 - Pope Benedict I *1540 - Thomas Abel, English priest (martyred) * 1540 - Robert Barnes, English churchman (martyred) (b. 1495) *1550 - Thomas Wriothesley, English politician (b. 1505) *1652 - Charles Amédée de Savoie, French soldier (b. 1624) *1680 - Thomas Butler, Irish naval commander (b. 1634) *1683 - Maria Theresa of Spain, queen of Louis XIV of France (b. 1638) *1691 - Daniel Georg Morhof, German writer and scholar (b. 1639) *1718 - William Penn, English founder of the Province of Pennsylvania (b. 1644) *1771 - Thomas Gray, English poet and letter-writer (b. 1716) *1811 - Miguel Hidalgo, Mexican patriot and Independence leader (b. 1753) *1875 - George Pickett, American Confederate general (b. 1825) *1898 - Otto von Bismarck, 1st Chancellor of the German Empire (b. 1815) *1900 - Alfred (b. 1844) *1912 - Emperor Meiji, Japanese emperor (b. 1852) *1918 - Joyce Kilmer, American poet (b. 1886) *1930 - Joan Gamper, Swiss-Catalan businessman and founder of FC Barcelona (b. 1877) *1947 - Joseph Cook, 6th Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1860) *1965 - Jun'ichirō Tanizaki, Japanese author (b. 1886) *1970 - George Szell, Hungarian conductor (b. 1897) *1971 - Kenneth Slessor, Australian poet (b. 1901) *1983 - Howard Dietz, American lyricist (b. 1896) * 1983 - Lynn Fontanne, English actress (b. 1887) *1985 - Julia Hall Bowman Robinson, American mathematician (b. 1919) *1989 - Lane Frost, American bull rider (b. 1963) *1992 - Joe Shuster, Canadian comic book artist (b. 1914) * 1992 - Brenda Marshall, American actress (b. 1915) *1996 - Claudette Colbert, American actress (b. 1903) *1997 - Bảo Đại, Emperor of Vietnam (b. 1913) *1998 - Buffalo Bob Smith, American television host (Howdy Doody) (b. 1917) *2004 - Andre Noble, Canadian actor (b. 1979) *2005 - Ray Cunningham, American baseball player (b. 1905) * 2005 - John Garang, Vice President of Sudan (b. 1945) * 2005 - Anthony Walker, English hate crime murder victim (b. 1987) *2006 - Anthony Galla-Rini, American accordionist (b. 1904) * 2006 - Al Balding, Canadian golfer (b. 1924) * 2006 - Murray Bookchin, American libertarian socialist (b. 1921) *2007 - Michelangelo Antonioni, Italian film director (b. 1912) * 2007 - Teoctist, Ex-Patriarch of the Romanian Orthodox Church (b. 1915) * 2007 - Ingmar Bergman, Swedish stage and film director (b. 1918) * 2007 - Bill Walsh, American football coach (b. 1931) Holidays and observances *Vanuatu - Independence Day (formerly Anglo-French condominium of the New Hebrides). Roman Catholicism * Saints Abdon and Sennen common * Saint Peter Chrysologus, bishop, Doctor of the Church (died 450) * Saint Ursus, bishop of Auxerre, confessor Auxerre External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:July